


Mini Fics

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [162]
Category: Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Christmas, Cocaine, Cute, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: A collection of mini fics from tumblr.





	Mini Fics

**Dean/Roman, bubbles**

“Dean, please stop blowing those freakin’ bubbles!” Roman says in a tight voice, barely managing not to shove the wand down his boyfriend’s throat.

Dean grins up at Roman from his place on the floor in front of the tree. “They’re so pretty though, Ro!”

“Yeah, but they’re popping in my hair and getting their residue all over it and it’s gross!” Roman shields his hair from another onslaught of bubbles while Dean giggles on the floor. 

Someone is getting coal in their stocking, Roman decides.

**Lars. Dean. Hospital.**

“Why did you call me?” Lars asks, looking down at Dean in the hospital bed.

“Because this isn’t as bad as it looks and I don’t need James worrying over nothing.” Dean grumbles, sitting up and sliding out of bed.

Lars says nothing as he watches Dean disappear into the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown.

“I also don’t need a lecture from one of my people, so you were the last choice.” Dean says as he comes back out.

Lars hums and then heads out of the room, turning in the release papers to the nurses’ station as Dean follows behind him.

“Thanks.” Dean says once they’re settled in the car.

“You’re welcome.” Lars replies after a beat of silence.

He drops Dean off at James’s place and doesn’t go in, choosing instead to take a drive out into the cold night to clear his head.

**Hetbrose. Drugs.**

“What the fuck is this?” James holds up the baggie, the white powder settling in the bottom of it.

“Coke. Dude, you’re a rockstar, shouldn’t you know that?” Dean sneers at him, rubbing at his collarbone.

“Don’t be a smartass. What are you doing with it?” James demands, voice tight with barely restrained anger.

“Well, I was going to snort it, but if you have other ideas….” Dean trails off, a smirk on his face.

“Get out.” James snaps.

“What?” Dean looks at him, smirk falling from his mouth.

“Get the fuck out. I didn’t tolerate this shit from Lars, what makes you think I’ll tolerate it with you?” James glares, walking into the bathroom and dumping the powder into the sink and rinsing it away.

“Always comes back around to that little Danish prick, huh?” Dean mumbles, glaring at James.

“Watch your mouth. I’ve had it with you and your inability to keep from talking shit about him.” James shoves past Dean and back into the bedroom, picking up Dean’s clothes from around the room, shoving them back into his duffel bag.

“Whatever. You can have him if you want. I don’t need you.” Dean snatches his bag and storms out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. 

James sinks down onto the bed, face buried in his hands. He breathes in deeply, letting it out slowly before picking up his phone. 

“Hey Lars. You busy? Can you come to my room? Thanks.” James hangs up and lays back on the bed, needing the familiar comfort of Lars’s arms tonight.

**Seth. Dean. Wishing on a star.**

The star streaks across the sky, burning and bright. Dean closes his eyes and makes a wish, blowing a kiss to the star as he finishes it.

“What are you doing?” Seth asks, curious.

“Wishing on a star.” Dean answers softly.

“What’d you wish for?” Seth leans over to stare at Dean’s face.

Dean blinks as Seth fills his vision. “If I tell, it won’t come true.”

Seth grins and presses his mouth to Dean’s briefly before settling back down on his side of the hood. “You’re so cheesy.”

“But you love me.” Dean nudges Seth, smiling.

“That I do.” Seth nudges him back, laughing.

**Hetrich, hurt.**

Lars shows up in James’s hotel room a few minutes after he hangs up the phone, knowing what James wants and knowing that it’ll only hurt him in the end. He sighs and knocks on the door, James letting him in seconds later. 

Lars doesn’t get a chance to speak before James is kissing him, guiding him to the bed, pushing him down on it. He goes along with it, offering the physical comfort that James wants, wincing every time it’s not his name that James moans against his skin. He holds his feelings tight in his chest, knowing he lost his chance with James a long time ago. 

No matter how much Dean hurts him, James will never leave him and Lars knows that. Lars can only offer this, his body, with the small hope that James might love him one day. 

He doesn’t count on it though. Not when it’s not his name James whispers as he comes. Lars doesn’t say anything at all.

**Ooh, the shield and "creme brulee."**

“Dean, put down the blow torch!” Seth yelps, backing out of the kitchen as Dean looks up from his work.

“What? I’m making creme brulee.” Dean frowns in confusion, artfully burning the top of the dessert, like one is supposed to do.

“ROMAN! HE’S HANDLING FIRE!” Seth shrieks, running to the bedroom.

Dean just rolls his eyes. “None for you then.”

**Hetbrose. Ambulance**

James rides in the ambulance with Dean, the injury worse than it was supposed to be. He clutches Dean’s limp hand, worry creeping up his spine. He shivers, tightening his grip on Dean’s fingers.

He shifts back when the paramedics need to get around him, but he doesn’t let go of Dean. He can’t let go. 

He bites his lips and follows Dean as far as he can go until he’s made to wait in the waiting room, pacing around, biting his lips and tapping his fingers on his thighs. 

Dean has to be okay. He just has to be.

James paces and time ticks away and Dean has to be okay.

**Dean and Seth, christmas morning**

“Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, get up!” Dean bounces on the bed, a mop of curls and excited blue eyes.

Seth groans, squinting up at Dean. “What.”

“GET UP! It’s Christmas!” Dean bounces on Seth’s stomach. Seth groans.

“Dean, it’s like six in the morning. Go back to bed. Christmas can wait a few more hours.” Seth rolls over.

There’s a few seconds of silence in which Seth allows himself to relax before he’s dumped on the floor. 

“Christmas cannot wait!” Dean declares and drags Seth after him into the living room, shoving Seth down on the couch and handing him a box. 

Seth grins down at the brightly wrapped package with way too much tape on it and then looks up at Dean who’s watching him. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean." 

"Merry Christmas, Seth.”

**Ambrollins. Lee.**

Dean stares down at the tiny bundle cradled carefully to his chest. He’s still in awe over the life in his arms. Lee breathes in and out quietly, cheek pressed against Dean’s chest as he sleeps peacefully.

Seth leans against the door, smiling blissfully at the sight before him. He steps closer to the bed and Dean looks up at him, blue eyes wide as he glances between Seth and Lee.

Seth climbs onto the bed, Dean soothing Lee instinctively as the baby shifts on his chest, not waking. Seth leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Lee’s head and then leans up and kisses Dean just as soft and sweet. 

**Ambrollins dildo**

“Fuck, fuck, I think this one is too big.” Dean squirms on the bed, uncomfortable.

Seth eases the dildo out of Dean carefully. “I told you that you can’t just fucking start off with the biggest one there was.”

“I thought I could handle it! Sue me!” Dean grumbles, looking mournfully down at his softened cock. 

“Want a blowjob?” Seth offers, feeling a big bad for Dean. 

“Yes.” Dean flops back onto the bed and waggles his eyebrows at Seth. 

Seth rolls his eyes and bites Dean’s thigh as punishment, grinning when he yelps.

**Hetrich, ranchers.**

James is out on the trail, keeping an eye on things, when Lars steps out onto the porch, squinting in the bright afternoon sun.

He walks along the property, Ladybird, James’s favorite dog, keeping pace with him as he goes. He pats her on the head when she nudges his thigh as James rides up, grinning down at him, eyes shaded by his cowboy hat.

“Having fun?” Lars asks with a smirk. 

“Yeah. What are you doing?” James asks, eyeing Lars contemplatively for a moment. 

“Wanted to see what you were up to.” Lars shrugs. 

James slides down off his horse, patting his neck, before reaching out and pulling Lars against him, kissing him fiercely, backing him up against the wall of the stable.

Lars makes a protesting noise in his throat, but then James’s teeth nip at his lips and he falls silent.

Ladybird sits patiently by the horse, keeping an eye on things while James and Lars are distracted.

**Ambreigns "sparkle"**

“Dean, please tell me you did not braid tinsel into my hair.” Roman’s voice is calm, almost pleasant even.

Dean smiles at him innocently. “It makes you sparkle! Puts you in the Christmas spirit.”

Roman closes his eyes, counts to ten, and then looks at Dean again. “Heaven help you if I can’t get this shit out of my hair.”

Dean just smiles wider at him. “But you look so pretty!” He tugs at the end of one silver and black braid.

Roman resists the urge to strangle him.

**Hetbrose. Cold**

“Fuck! Dean, your feet are fucking blocks of ice.” James grumbles, shifting his legs away from said ice blocks.

“Warm me up then.” Dean shoves a leg between James’s, curling cold toes against James’s calf. 

James yelps and tries to pull away, but Dean latches onto him, laughing as he tucks his cold hands against James’s warm, bare chest.

James huffs out a breath, shivering as Dean sighs in contentment. “The things I do for you.”

“Love you!” Dean leans up and kisses James.

“Yeah, yeah.” James mumbles, but he kisses back.

**Hetbrose. Explosion**

It’s true that it’s a lot harder to ignite James’s temper these days. It’s hard to work him up to screaming at you. But as much as he’s changed and became a better person, he still does have a temper and you can work him up to screaming back at you. 

Generally only two people are capable of these feat and one finds some sort of twisted glee in doing it. 

Dean’s hurling some insult about Lars again because Lars is one topic that pushes James’s buttons the fastest and James is really trying to not rise to the obvious bait, but Dean is really laying it on thick and he can’t ignore it anymore and soon they’re red faced and yelling obscenities at each other.

Then, just like that, there’s silence and they’re both panting, staring at each other.

“I’m leaving.” Dean says finally, stomping to the front door, pulling on his jacket. He slams the door behind. James says nothing.

The ringing silence says more than enough in the aftermath of the lastest explosion. 

**Hetbrose. Tackle**

Dean tackles James to the bed, straddling his hips and grinning down at him, wicked blue eyes bright with mischief. James’s hands smooth up Dean’s thighs and he returns the grin. 

They don’t speak as Dean leans down and kisses James roughly, hands cupping James’s face. He rocks his hips against James’s, drawing a groan from the older man. 

Dean pulls back, licking his lips. James’s eyes darken with lust and Dean can’t help but smirk again, fisting a hand in James’s hair and tugging on it.

There’s not much speaking going on as they set about exploring each other once more.

**Ambrollins. Elevator**

“Hold the elevator!” A voice calls out and Dean, not really thinking, sticks his arm out and prevents the doors from sliding shut. 

“Hey, thanks, man.” A familiar voice says as the other person steps on the elevator with him.

Dean sighs because this is his life. Stuck on an elevator for six floors with Seth Rollins of all people.

“Oh, it’s you.” Seth sneers, looking like he wants to get off the elevator, but the doors have closed and the elevator is moving up.

“Just shut up, Seth. I am in no mood for you.” Dean grumbles, leaning back against the elevator wall.

Seth just huffs and turns his back to Dean, folding his arms across his chest and staring at his distorted relefection.

If either man misses the easy affection and friendship they used to have, neither let on in the small space.

**Hetbrose. Master**

Dean sinks to his knees at James’s feet, eyes fixed on the floor as one of James’s hands stroke his hair. He holds himself tightly, tension coiled in his muscles, but he asked for this. 

James paces in front of him and Dean closes his eyes, listening to the heavy thud of James’s boots. James’s hand leaves his hair and he almost whines in protest.

James grabs Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up and meet James’s gaze.

James smirks at him. “Obey your Master.”

**dean and seth , teddy bear**

Seth opens his hotel room door and glares at Dean. “What.”

“I got you something.” Dean grins, bouncing on his feet slightly.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Seth snaps, making to shut the door again.

Dean sticks out his foot, preventing Seth from closing it. “But he’s so cute!” Dean holds out the teddy bear he won for Seth at Coney Island. 

“If I take it, will you go away?” Seth asks, leaning against the door.

“For now.” Dean grins.

“Fine.” Seth snatches the bear out of Dean’s hands and this time, Dean lets him shut the door.

Seth stares at the bear and smiles down at it, stroking the furry face.

**Ambrolleigns. House fire**

The three of them stand outside the house, staring at the light show Roman has rigged up. 

“You think you got enough lights here, Ro?” Dean asks, arching an eyebrow as the LED snowflakes turn from blue to purple to red to green and then back to blue.

Seth eyes the huge SEASONS GREETINGS red and green sign in the yard. “This is going to make our eletricty bill so high.”

“It’s Christmas! You guys are such Grinches.” Roman complains, folding his arms and pouting.

Dean slings an arm over his shoulders. “It’s great, Roman.”

“Yeah, you did an amazing job. Now let’s just hope this doesn’t overheat and set the house on fire or something.” Seth grumbles, but presses against Roman’s other side.

**Ambreigns. Sick in bed**

Dean peeks over the top of the blanket, shivering. “Ro?”

“Wow, you sound terrible.” Roman says, coming into the bedroom.

Dean glares at him and then sneezes. “I feel terrible. Leave me here to die.”

Roman rolls his eyes. “You’ve got a cold. You’ll get over it.”

“Some boyfriend you are.” Dean grumbles, wrapping himself up in his blankets.

“I’m making you soup, so don’t go to sleep.” Roman says, walking out of the bedroom.

Dean smiles, buries himself farther into his blankets, and sneezes again.

**Ambrolleigns. Winter**

Dean wraps his fingers around his mug of hot chocolate. He smiles as he watches Roman cook in the kitchen and Seth dig around in the Christmas decorations box to begin fixing up the house.

There’s a chill in the air that threatens snow, but that’s okay, because Dean has hot chocolate, freshly baked cookies, and his boys around him to keep him warm.

Looks like this winter will be one to look forward to.

**Ambrollins. Pink**

“You had pink hair? And you make fun of my hair?” Seth snickers, punching Dean in the arm.

“Hey, that was hot. Yours is just sad.” Dean sticks his tongue out at Seth, punching him back.

“Mine is not sad!” Seth gasps, hands flying to pat at his blonde side. 

“It’s very, very sad. You’re going bald.” Dean nods, patting Seth on the back. 

“Like you’re one to talk. Look at that ridiculous hair line.” Seth sneers.

Dean gasps, running his fingers through his hair. “My hair is fine.”

“Both of your hair sucks. Mine’s the best.” Roman says, scaring both of them with his sudden appearance. 

“I want to argue with that, but I can’t.” Seth huffs.

“Can I braid your hair later?” Dean asks, petting Roman’s hair.

**ambrolleigns+how**

They get this question all the time. How? How do they work so well together? And they’ll give some answer about justice and teamwork and believing in the Shield. That’s all true, but it’s not the whole story.

It doesn’t explain how Seth balances Dean and Roman.

It doesn’t explain how Dean just knows, with a single glance, how Seth and Roman are feeling.

It doesn’t explain how thoughtful Roman can be to Dean and Seth.

It doesn’t explain how they work, not quite, but that’s okay. 

The world doesn’t need to know how.

**Ambrolleigns. Gardening (an attempt)**

Dean works the warm dirt under his hands, smudges of it on his cheeks and forehead. Roman sits on the porch and watches as Dean tends the garden. Dean doesn’t let anyone so much as breathe on his petunias, so Roman knows better than to offer to help. 

Seth brings out tall glasses of ice tea and puts Dean’s on the railing of the porch and takes a seat next to Roman, passing his over. They sip quietly, the only sound the chirping of the birds and Dean’s grunts. 

The heat of the summer day sticks to their skin and has them all sweating, even though Roman and Seth aren’t doing anything except sitting.

Ice clinks in their glasses and they share a smile with Dean when he pops up to sip his tea.

**ambrolleigns-fuuuck**

They collapse in a heap on the bed, panting. Sweat glues them together, but they don’t care much as they recover from their orgasms, still shivering from the intensity.

Dean breaks the silence first with a long, drawn out “Fuuuuck!”

Seth huffs in agreement while Roman presses a kiss to his head.

“We need to do that more often!”

**Ambrollins, rain ******

****Seth watches Dean stand at the window, wriggling happily every time a flash of lightning streaks across the sky. He rolls his eyes, a smirk tugging at his mouth as Dean presses his face against the cool glass and leaves smudges on the pane.** **

****Seth comes to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around that slim waist and watches the raindrops race each other down the window. Dean turns and grins at him and Seth can’t help but lean forward and kiss him as another strike of lightning lights up the sky.** **

****There’s just something about the rain tonight.** **


End file.
